For The Girl Who Has Everything
by OceanHeart23
Summary: Oliver and Barry pay the fortress a visit to wish a friend a Happy Birthday.


**A/N:** This episode was one of my favorites from Justice League Unlimited. So I always wanted to see it with the CW's trio in their place. It's primarily gen and friendship between these three.  
**Warnings:** There is the occasional swear word. Also this story is unbeta'd so future apologies for any grammatical mistakes.  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own Arrow, Flash, or Supergirl and make no money from writing this.

* * *

Barry and Oliver walked through the portal using the extrapolator into the edge of the fortress of solitude. Thankfully this wasn't their first time being here, so they knew their way around. In his hands Barry was holding a small present wrapped in superman/girl wrapping paper courtesy of Winn. Since she didn't exist on their earth, they had no access to merchandise like that. Oliver's was tucked carefully inside his uniform.

"I can't believe you got her and Mon El a gift card. Didn't Felicity give you any creative ideas?" Barry teased knowing that Kara was going to love it anyways. Plus for them you could never go wrong with food.

"I think she's going to get enough high tech presents as is." Oliver retorted lightly. He knew Felicity was considering it or another, shirt since Kara kept tearing through all of hers. "Still not going to tell me what it is?" Inclining his head to the small gift.

"Nope," choosing to stretch out the p. "I am definitely not about to spoil the surprise."

They continued walking heading toward the main area, where Kelex and the mainframe were usually stationed. It was kinda surprising that Kara hadn't already come out to meet them. It would be impossible for her to not know, that they were here.

"Knowing the best things to get people has never been my forte. And my parents were exactly the ones to encourage sentimentality gift giving. Plus what exactly does one get for an alien..." Trailing off as they both stopped cold seeing immediately why Kara didn't find them once they arrived. Barry dropped his gift before flashing over to where Kara stood.

In the middle of the room Kara was standing with a large tentacled black mass integrated into her chest through her uniform. Her face appeared frozen eyes slightly wide but blank. Barry ran a light examination over her. "She's breathing but barely, and her pupils are huge."

However Oliver was focused on the thing. "Whatever this is seems to have attached itself inside her body." He wished he had more information to go on. Kelex seemed to be nowhere in sight.

After studying it Barry eventually bit his lip. "If I'm not mistaken, I think it's a black mercy. Kara told me she'd been against one before. They trap their victims in a dream like fantasy not unlike what you went through on the dominators ship."

Oliver held back a shudder, as he recalled that experience. "How do we wake her up? Can we kill it?"

"You can't," a voice replied airily. "But I must say you humans are a touch more intelligent than I thought." A woman stepped out of the shadows casting a raised eyebrow at the arrow Oliver had pointed at her. "You really think you can stop me with that? Maybe I spoke too soon on the intelligence factor." She bit back a smirk, when Oliver held his ground not moving from his defensive position in the slightest. Taking a second to explain she also moved closer to the three.

"You have a rudimentary understanding human." Casting a look at Barry who looked back displeased as his friend. "The black mercy is a telepathic species. It reads the hearts desire and feeds the individual to a very real simulation of it." She stopped within a few feet smirking further at their faces. Humans were almost easier to rile up. "I would say a very fitting counter for the Kryptonian tramp who stole my son's heart." Idly she wondered what the so called hero was dreaming about. No doubt a place where everyone was fawning all over her.

Realization hit them both, and Barry answered first. "You're Rhea Mon El's mom." He'd briefly heard about her from Mon El claiming that she'd returned.

"That's Queen to you and one day your world will know my name as this world, when it's conquered."

"That's never going to happen." Oliver said changing arrows and notching the new one. Rhea sighed and caught it before it could bounce off her about to break it in two. She then noticed the beeping, and her eyes widened. The arrow detonated, and she flew back from the timed explosion. Getting to her feet she was however knocked back down a second time by a lightning bolt thrown from a circling red blur. Growling a bit she thought to herself this was growing beyond tiresome. Time to break the uninvited toys.

Meanwhile Oliver knew Barry couldn't manage very long against a Daxamite, after his shout he'd keep her busy. They were in a similar league as Kryptonians. He could match their speed but not their strength. Oliver also knew the best chance they had was Kara, because he had neither a lead or Kryptonite arrow with him. Not that the latter would do any good. This also meant he had to figure out how to free her. He fired off shot after shot which did nothing same as his detonation and freeze arrows. It was impervious to a blade as well merely regenerating itself.

"Come on Kara wake up! She's going to kill us both, if you don't snap out of it. Come back to us please we need you now." He heard a loud thud, and Barry's following cry of pain. He looked around finding a few Kryptonian weapons adorning the walls. He tried them all again with no results throwing them down in frustration.

"Kara please you have to snap out of it." Another few resounding collision sounds came to his ears bringing him to try another tactic. Oliver took a hold of the tentacles of the plant and started pulling. He doubted it would work, but he had to try continuing to call out to Kara to try to break through the plant's effects. Much to his surprise after struggling for a bit the plant began budging. "Yes keep fighting Kara. Whatever is happening isn't real. Now come back right now!"

The plant began coming with him, while Kara gave her first blink. He then felt it give and let out a surprised cry before it quickly attached itself and wound around him. Oliver sank to his knees and falling motionless as blank and doll-like as Kara had.

Kara blinked rapidly, as she came back to awareness first taking note of the room then as the memories of the dream world come back to her. She was hit with a wave of insurmountable anger. For the second time she had been forced into a world of a life she wanted or dreamed of but would never have and to come out of it she had to watch it burn. The cruelty of it struck deep.

Her fists shook, and she flew out of there to confront the person responsible. Kara got there just in time to stop Barry from being speared and collided with Rhea with the force of a freight train. Rhea did this, and for the first time Kara was not going to hold back against her mother-in-law.

Barry laid on the ground in pain. Every part of his body hurt, and he was definitely going to be feeling it for the next day or two even with his speed healing. He shakily got to his feet and limped back to the other room knowing Kara had the fight well in hand. However when he made it over, he felt his face falling in despair.

"Ollie..." Now seeing the man trapped in the black mercy's clutches. Barry continued limping over to him seeing all the various weapons scattered along the floor. It appeared that none of them seemed to be effective. Lightning was obviously out, because there was no way to center it without hitting Oliver. This only left one option for Barry to try.

He grabbed a hold of the plant's tentacles pulling with everything he had. "Come on Oliver wake up! You've been in a dream world before, and you've broken out of it. I need you to do that now." He continued pulling, until he saw it working. "Yes that's it come back Oliver. You can beat it." The plant continued coming with him, and with one more shout of his name separated completely.

Barry had to keep up with his speed reflexes as the tongue tried to hit his face. He managed to keep it at arms length, while Oliver came back to his senses. He saw what was happening and helped Barry to his feet.

"Gah this thing is disgusting." Continuing to struggle with it but slightly less than before, as the plant seemed to be settling down for some reason. "What should we do with it?"

"Give it to Rhea and let her have a taste of her own medicine." Oliver answered darkly. He wasn't in his world very long, but to come back he had to watch his parents die a second time. He wasn't feeling very merciful at the moment. They found Rhea standing over a kneeling Kara and holding an ice boulder looking ready to slam it down on her.

"Hey Rhea!" Barry shouted waiting until she looked over at him. "I think this is yours!" He hurled the plant straight at her. She was too surprised to even try to dodge or deflect it. It latched onto her quickly and she dropped the boulder immediately collapsing to the floor. Kara got up slowly, and the three moved to stand over Rhea.

"What do you think she's dreaming about?" Barry asked only mildly curious.

"Whatever it is I imagine it's too good for her."

"Seconded," Kara said strongly. "I won't kill her or allow anyone else to, but I don't mind her staying like that for a bit. I'll need to tell Mon El about this." She turned to look over both of her friends face turning apologetic. "I'm sorry about this but thanks for bringing me back." She cast a quick glance around and sigh. "Of all the places for her to do this I hate that she chose the fortress, as Clark and I treat it like the surviving sanctum from our people and heritage. At least not much was destroyed."

"Let us know if we can help." Oliver offered as the three made their way back to the main room.

"Will do." Kara said before spotting a wrapped present on the floor. "What's this?" Amused at seeing her emblem displayed all over.

"Hang on let me get mine out of the way before Barry outshines me." Oliver interjected pulling it out of his inside pocket and handing it to her." Barry and Kara traded fond exasperated looks, as she handed Barry back his present temporarily. She opened it pleased at the gift card to her favorite Chinese place. They really had the best pot-stickers. She quickly pulled him in for a hug. He grimaced from either the force of it or that she was going over her quota with him.

Opening Barry's gift she was delighted to find that with Cisco's help he had found a planet with similar flowers that grew back on Kryptonian soil. He however took the hug with glee causing Oliver to shake his head at the two. Kara then took the two on a more in depth tour eager to share more of her culture and race's history with them. They followed patiently content to know more about young alien and close friend.


End file.
